For the Record, It's a Playground of Destruction
by Mercs2Girl
Summary: After The Russians started WWIII, the Task Force 141 decide that they need an extra set of capable hands to help them. What will happen when this mercenary witnesses something no one else does? Will they all live? Or will the Merc cause their downfall?
1. The Merc

**For the Record, It's a Playground of Destruction**

A Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Mercenaries Cross-Over Fan Fiction

* * *

CHAPTER 1:

_Location: Task Force 141 Base outside of Edinburgh, Scotland._

_Time: 0730 hrs._

"Sir, I have a message for you."

"Yes, Sergeant Roach?"

"We have word that the mercenary we hired is on the way, sir."

"Great." Captain John MacTavish replied with a growling overtone to his thick Scottish accent. He didn't know what Captain Price had been thinking; hiring a mercenary to help them win the war against the Russians. Soap, as MacTavish was often called, thought it was an odd idea, but he figured with Shepherd's men hardly helping the war effort, they would need an extra set of capable hands. He knew very little about this mercenary; whether he was well experienced in stealth and covert operations, or if he simply knew how to fire a gun and use explosives. Soap was very worried about Price's decision simply because this choice could cost them, quite literally.

* * *

"When is he supposed to get here?" Soap asked as Roach started walking out of the airplane hangar.

"In roughly twenty minutes, sir." Roach replied, looking down at his watch. Soap nodded, and Roach took that as a dismissal. He walked off, leaving Soap to his thoughts. Soap folded his arms, bracing himself against the cold breeze coming in from the opposite end of the hangar. He didn't know what to expect of this merc, but he hoped they'd get what they paid for.

Forty-five minutes had passed since Roach walked off to his quarters on base. Soap was getting quite irritated that this mercenary was now fashionably late. He repeatedly kept checking his industrialised wrist watch every minute until finally; he heard the rumble of a truck outside. He turned round and hurriedly walked over to the other side of the hangar. As angry as he was at the mercenary for being late, he was anxious to meet him. Before he got to the truck, Roach and Price walked over to him.

"Aye, who the bloody hell does this bloke thing he is, being forty-five minutes late?" Soap exclaimed, anger hanging on the edge of his voice.

* * *

"First of all, I'm not a bloke. Second of all, there was a bad automobile accident on the way here, backing traffic up for ten whole kilometres." All three men turned and looked at the hangar's front entrance. A tall, curvaceous and rather robust woman dressed in army fatigues strolled in, her hips swaying side to side.

"Soap, Roach, this is Mui." Captain Price introduced them. "Mui this is Captain MacTavish also known as Soap. And this young man is Sergeant Sanderson, also known as Roach."  
"And _you_ must be Captain Price." She said smoothly, offering her hand to shake his. He took it with a firm grip.

"I am. Now that we are all acquainted, get used to working together. We're having a meeting tonight at 1700 hours, regarding the war in America. For now, go entertain yourselves." Price said. He walked off, leaving his new hired help alone with his fellow soldiers.

"So, what experience do you have?" Soap asked Mui curiously. She looked back at him, her Oriental eyes narrowing slightly.

"I was in the SAS, and then I moved on to MI6 before working for a company called ExOps. Now I work freelance." She replied proudly, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Soap nodded along.

"That's quite reputable." Soap replied as he started to walk towards his quarters. "Roach, why don't you show Mui to the gun range? Show her how the Task Force 141 works around here." Roach half-grinned at his superior and then at Mui. As soon as Cpt. MacTavish was out of earshot, she said to Roach: "Only fools need practice when the damn targets don't shoot back."


	2. Getting To Know Half Of The TF141

CHAPTER 2:

Roach turned his head slightly to his right and looked at the sharp tongued woman beside him. She was most definitely of an Asian origin, but she spoke with a very pronounced and crisp British accent. Her hair was jet black and was almost perfectly straight. Her fatigues seemed to hug her curvy body way tighter than normal. Roach was undecided if she was really that talented or if she was somehow bluffing, flirting her way past Captain Price.

He started walking to the gun range anyways. Grudgingly, Mui followed him. She at least wanted to see some more of this huge base before they were deployed somewhere else. Roach walked quickly and quietly, taking a few turns here and there until finally he reached the range. It was indoors, with several lanes and targets. To the side there were weapon crates, each filled with different styles of guns. Mui instinctively walked over to where the sniper rifles were stored. There was an Intervention, the German WA2000 and her all time favourite, the Barrett .50 Cal. She reached for it, when Roach grabbed it before her.

"You sure you can handle the recoil on that?"

"Of fucking course I can. Now give it here, and I'll show you." She glared at him, his innocent brown eyes reminding her of a puppy's. She put in a fresh magazine, and walked over to the range. She went prone as she cocked the gun. She held her breath in anticipation for the next target when _BOOM_ she shot the target dead on in the head the moment it popped up. She got up and smirked when she saw the look on Roach's face. He looked liked he was shell-shocked; even he couldn't fire that fast and that accurately. She unloaded the gun, and put it away, blowing the smoke away from the barrel. Roach started nodding his head slowly. Mui had proven herself to Roach, now she needed to do so for the other members of the squad.

* * *

Hours had past and mainly Mui spent them with Roach, getting to know him a little better. She found out that he was from Liverpool; born right in downtown, making him a true Liverpudlian. He had been on the Task Force for a little while before the war erupted. Roach found out that she had originally been born in Hong Kong, back when it was still and English colony an after her parents divorced, she moved to England with her mother. They were sitting in the canteen, eating an early dinner before their scheduled meeting when Roach waved another man over to their table. Mui turned round in her seat and looked at him and what he was wearing. He had a black balaclava, with a skull pattern on it, with dark red sunglasses covering his eyes. She found it odd that he kept it on while at 'home' at the base. He swiftly walked over and sat down next to Roach.

"Mui, this is Lieutenant Simon Riley, otherwise known as, Ghost. Ghost, this is the…"

"So you're the mercenary Cpt. Price hired."

"I am. Nice to meet you." Mui again, held out her hand to shake his. Ghost returned the handshake and sat down farther back in his chair. Mui studied him; he wasn't as tall as Roach and definitely not as broad shouldered as Soap but he still had a mysterious charm about him. She could tell he again was a fellow Brit, not only from the flag patch on his shoulder, but by his accent. She judged that he could be a fellow Londoner or at least from around the same area. She and Roach continued eating the rest of their dinners and before they knew it, it was nearly time for their meeting.


	3. The Meeting

CHAPTER 3:

Mui, Ghost and Roach all hurried off to the head office of the base where Cpt. Price and Cpt. MacTavish were waiting. When they arrived, the door to the office was locked.

Inside, Price was arguing back and forth with Soap.

* * *

"Price, you can't do this. Shepherd will have our heads!" Soap yelled.

"Listen to what I'm saying; Shepherd is still struggling against the Russians in America itself. He needs something to stop them from taking over the entire eastern front. And my solution is just the thing!"

"Price, it's crazy, it's…rogue!"

"Soap, trust me. Shepherd needs all the help he can get and I'm there for his side. Now, let's go talk to the other three. And this is between you me and soon to be Roach. I want Ghost and Mui to not know."

"I can see why you don't want to trust Mui, but why not Ghost?" Price turned and looked back at MacTavish.

"Because, I need him to be focused on the mission ahead, and not trying to kill me instead. Got it?"

"Yes sir."

* * *

Mui was looking down at her nails which she had recently cut down before she left. It had fell awkwardly silent between them and she was avoiding direct eye contact at all costs, especially with Ghost. She couldn't even see his eyes behind his glasses. It was awkward. For all she knew, he could be totally checking her out with out her even acknowledging it. Suddenly, the door opened up. She, Roach and Ghost walked in. Price stared at them in turn.

"All right, we're headed to Russia to infiltrate a sub base. Roach and I will take point as a two man team. Mui and Ghost will provide sniper fire and Soap will join Roach and I as we enter the base. Now, let's get out of here."

* * *

_Day 5, 2016:_

"Roach, follow Ghost and Mui! Go!" Price shouted, as he just merely avoided Russian gunfire. Roach gathered his strength and booked it across the open from behind his cover. He dived down behind Mui who was emptying the magazine of an ACR rifle she had picked up. She had only been equipped with her sniper rifle and pistol; nothing suited for hardcore, close range fighting. Ghost was beside her, using an M16.

"Let's do this! Follow my lead!" Ghost called out. He shot one last enemy before popping out and full on sprinting across to a nearby building. Mui easily ran past him due to her lightweight gear and her smaller frame. Roach struggled to keep up but he made in without getting wounded. They ran up the stairs to the roof of the building. Mui took out her Barrett and Ghost took out his M14EBR. Both were laying prone, easily picking off unsuspecting Ultranationalists. Roach took charge and kept guard at backside of the roof, towards the stairs. Mui let out a deep breath, calming her shaky hands. She normally didn't shake like this, but due to the cold and the fact she sprinted so fast, her heart needed to calm down. She slowly took one breath in and out. Ghost peered over at her out the corner of his eye. Fearing that she had been shot, he crawled over to her.

* * *

"You all right?"

"I'm fine. Just…need to slow down. It's so bloody cold." She panted. Ghost looked around, pegging off one last Russian from the last wave of attackers. He took of his over vest and handed it to her. Mui was confused at the gesture but she gladly accepted the vest. Ghost went back to his perch, watching for any sign of Price and MacTavish.

"I'm inside the sub, cover me, I need a few minutes!" Price's voice came through their ear pieces. Mui and Ghost continued firing sniper rounds while Roach joined in, shooting them down with his submachine gun. Wave after wave of attackers continued on towards them. Roach reached over and grabbed one of the RPGs that were leaning against the yellow railing. He loaded it and took a shot, taking out at least seven enemy soldiers, and blowing up a truck in the process.

* * *

"Contact to the north on the dock next to the sub!" Ghost shouted, turning around. Mui clipped in another magazine and immediately saw where the truck filled with soldiers was coming from. She unleashed a round from Hell, killing the driver and the front passenger, causing the truck to spin out of control. Some of the men however survived and Roach started taking them out. Ghost looked out of his scope, and that's when he saw it. "Price, are you there? The silo doors are opening on the sub, I repeat, the silo doors are opening on the sub!" All he got was an anxious look from Mui and silence from Price. "Price, come in! They're opening the silo doors on the sub! Hurry!" He yelled. Still, no reply. "Price! Do you copy? The silo doors are open, I repeat, the silo doors are open!"

"Good."

* * *

"Wait, Price wait, NO!" Ghost screamed into his earpiece, watching in dead horror as a missile launched straight into the sky. "Missile in the air! Missile in the air! Code black! Code black!"


	4. Get R Done

CHAPTER 4:

**Warning: This chapter contains MATURE SEXUAL CONTENT. Reader Discretion is advised.

* * *

**

"You're bloody crazy!" Ghost shouted at Cpt. Price as they gathered together eleven miles outside of the Russian Sub Base they had just infiltrated.

"Ghost, he's not crazy. Don't you realise what this man's done?" Mui asked, hoping he'd find the blatant connection between sending off the missile and where it was headed.

"No?"

"Oi, he's saved the Americans' asses." Soap interjected. "Without that warhead taking out the Russian soldiers from the east, then they would have been taken over completely by now. Rogue as it was, they'll thank him for it later." Soap finished his sentence as he threw a grenade and it popped some green smoke. They were waiting for the helicopter to come extract them.

* * *

"So, where are we headed now?" Mui asked, looking at all four men.

"We got some Intel on where Makarov might be. There's a cabin on the Russia-Georgian border. We're headed there, but the only thing is, we have to camp out and get there on foot or else they might hear us and flee." Price replied, spotting the helicopter a few miles away. He looked back down and noticed that Ghost didn't have his vest on, and he looked quite cold. He then looked at Mui and saw her wearing his jacket. Price was going to mention it, but by then, the helicopter had arrived.

* * *

In the helicopter, they had put in several camp kits, including tents and food. They would be stopping roughly twenty miles out away from the cabin and would camp there overnight before advancing in and again, infiltrating it, hoping to find Makarov.

"All right…" The TF141 pilot started talking as he took off. "We've got enough supplies to last you, but you're going to have to share tents. There are two of them, one fits three and the other only fits two rather snugly. I hope that's not a problem Cpt. Price."

"It isn't." He replied, shouting over the rotors of the helicopter. He honestly couldn't care who his bunkmate was. And neither should his fellow soldiers.

* * *

_A Few Hours Later…_

"Well isn't this cozy?" Ghost chuckled, looking into the dark green camouflaged tent he and Mui had just set up. The pilot had been right; it was a small tent. They had decided, since Roach, Price and Soap were the biggest of the five of them; they would get the bigger tent. That left Mui and Ghost to share in the smaller one. Mui smiled.

"Better than nothing." She peered inside, unrolling her sleeping bag. Ghost did the same. The sleeping bags were right next to each other, not even an inch of separation between them. It would definitely be a very cozy night.

* * *

Mui was sitting up outside of the tent. It was now dark, and she could only see up to a few yards ahead of her. She didn't want to fall asleep right away, due to the fact that her nerves were getting the best of her. They were so close to getting Makarov, it hurt. She would have rather gone and found him tonight, when he least expected it, but that wasn't what she was getting paid for. She sighed, and looked at her watch. It was half-past ten. She needed sleep before she went on watch at one-thirty in the morning. She unzipped the tent slowly. She tucked into her sleeping bag, pulling it up to her chin. She closed her eyes, and soon enough, she was asleep.

* * *

Ghost was out on night watch. He was covering a distance of roughly half a mile and his rifle was equipped with both a silencer and a thermal scope. Ghost peered down his scope occasionally, seeing nothing more than some wildlife. He checked his watch. It was midnight, and his shift was over. He waited to hear a signal from Roach, letting him know that he could leave. Ghost waited and shortly after he had checked the time, he heard Roach's distinctive whistle. Ghost hooted back and then started to head back towards his tent to get some sleep.

He approached the tent, and ripped the tent flap open. "Bloody hell!" Mui jumped up at the noise, grabbing her M9 silenced pistol and cocking it, aiming it at the 'intruder'. "Jesus, Ghost, you could have let me know that it was you coming in." Ghost stared at her.

"Sorry, mate. Now if you'll excuse me, I need some sleep." Ghost slowly got down into his own sleeping bag and tucked his vest underneath his head as an extra pillow. "Nervous?" Ghost asked, wondering why she was still awake.

"Me? Nervous? Bollocks." She chuckled in reply.

"Just curious, but what _is_ your first name?"

"Why should _I_ tell _you_?" Mui replied apprehensively.

"Well, you know my name. And we're tent mates." Ghost looked over at her in the pitch black darkness of the tent. She stared back at him, and he was still masked.

"You've still got that bloody balaclava on?" She exclaimed.

"Answer my question first." Ghost challenged her. She narrowed her eyes playfully, before accepting his deal.

"Fine. It's Jennifer."

"Hmm." Ghost hummed, grinning.

"Go on; hold up your end of the deal now."

"I suppose so." Ghost replied softly. He slowly began taking off the balaclava, removing his glasses at the same time. Jennifer was watching intently. She saw with hardly any light, that his eyes were a soft olive green. He then proceeded to strip off the mask even more. She saw his chin, which was dotted in dirty blonde stubble. She continued watching him. It seemed to be in slow motion as he finally removed it all, revealing his (quite handsome) face. She gazed at him. He _was _quite attractive, at least in the dark. Jennifer couldn't understand why he wanted to hide it in the first place.

* * *

He was good looking; a straight bridged nose, well sculpted lips, and a square jaw line. They locked eyes and Jennifer was absolutely speechless. She had a very, very attractive man lying right next to her, alone in a tent.

* * *

It was now one-thirty. She was supposed to go on watch at two and make a swap with Roach until four in the morning when Price would relieve her. Mui yawned. She had fallen asleep again, but awoke, hearing Ghost snoring softly. He was still sound asleep. She began organising her things, preparing for the next two hours, when suddenly she felt a hand grasp her round her shoulder.

"What the hell?" She hissed. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry again mate. I just wanted to give you this before you left." Ghost said softly.

"What are you going on about? Is this some kind of…?" She stopped short when he suddenly planted his lips to hers. She normally would have pulled back, but something about the 'mysterious Ghost' kissing her made her stay stock-still in place. He kept her lip locked and she found him to be quite the good kisser. She moved in closer, grabbing a hold of his shoulders. He took this as a cue to slide his hands down her curved waist. She let them rest on her hips, pushing the kiss into something more passionate, something full of longing, something full of lust. Suddenly, he pulled away, leaving Jen breathless and in quite a surprise.

"Simon, what was that?" Jen used his first name to show the seriousness of her question.

"That was my preposition, Jennifer." He replied softly, taking a hold of her hand by sliding his hand down her arm. He lifted one golden brown eyebrow, waggling it up and down, anxiously awaiting her answer. She stared back at him, grinning mischievously and silently, she agreed.

* * *

She reached over voraciously and grabbed his belt buckle, furiously kissing him while she fiddled with it. It took him a moment to react and realise what was going on. She couldn't get the buckle undone, but Simon easily slid it off for her. He reached over and grasped her shirt, pulling it and undoing all the buttons simultaneously. She was only wearing a bra underneath it. Simon reached behind her, under the now open shirt, to undo the clasp of the black bra. She reached over and yanked the shirt straight off his body. When she pulled it up, she saw his well defined pectorals and his sculpted abs. He wasn't a very large man, but he was muscular. He did the same in turn, tossing her shirt and bra to the corner of the tent. He stared at her ample breasts, the nipples being quite perky due to the cold. He pulled himself closer, their naked upper halves embracing each other like chocolate covering a pretzel. He undid the drawstring of her fatigues, letting them flow down her long, pale legs. He tugged off her knickers, tossing them aside. He kissed her again, slowly collapsing to the floor. At first, she fought with him so much so that she ended up on top. She planted her hands on his shoulders, and looked down between his legs. His member was now fully erect and standing at attention, waiting to get some action. He smiled, licking his dark pink lips salaciously. Jennifer sighed softly, mounting him in a cowgirl position.

* * *

She felt all of what seemed to be roughly seven inches enter her. She craved the feeling, considering she hadn't gotten laid in a very long time. It was so long ago, that she couldn't even remember when or who she was with. Simon murmured something softly to himself; all the good feelings that came along with sex were filling his mind. Jen started thrusting back and forth, letting the front of her pubic bone rub against the base of his cock. He opened his eyes and met hers in a devilish staring contest, the other not wanting to lose. He then took advantage and then suddenly rolled them, catching Jennifer off guard. She let a yelp loose, as well as a soft pleasured groan as he re-penetrated her, this time from on top of her. He preferred being the one in charge; he wouldn't let himself be 'whipped' like other men when it came down to making love. He leaned his head down, his small blonde curls hanging in front of his eyes. He kissed her, darting his tongue in between her lips, tasting the back of her front teeth with the tip. She bit his upper lip softly, but enough to let him know that she did. She fought with him, also letting him know she wasn't overly satisfied with being on the bottom. She continued sucking on his lip while he thrusted into her. Simon didn't mind of course, and he took his left hand and gently massaged each of her breasts in turn; cupping the masses in his palm, occasionally giving a slight albeit very stimulating squeeze. She appreciated the gesture and pulled back from his face, eyes locking again. She started grasping his forearms, biting his neck, leaving red welts. Simon didn't mind; he liked it when it was rough. He continued thrusting as somehow, lyrics to an old pop song rang through his ears; _and baby when it's love if it's not rough it isn't fun, fun.

* * *

_

He continued pounding into her, forcing her to groan, not of pain but of immense pleasure. She knew she was coming close to a climax and though that surely he was too. He accidentally hit the left wall of the tent, causing it to shift slightly. He moved back to a more dead on angle with Jen. She moved her hands from his forearms down around Simon's waist, pulling him farther inside of her. When he still wasn't hitting the right spot, she decided to go a little more radical; she tossed her legs up on top of his shoulders. Simon took it as a cue to work harder. And work harder, he did. Shortly after she had switched up her position she felt herself getting so close to hitting the climax that her moans and groans became soft whelps and eventually, she was calling out his name. It took him everything he had not to lose control before she had her orgasm. He always wanted to satisfy the woman he was with first. He was soon to achieve her satisfaction.

Jennifer finally yelled out, closing her eyes as she orgasmed. She panted; sweat sticking all over her body. Simon also let himself go, climaxing easily. He sighed loudly. He flopped down into his sleeping bag, breathing heavily. Jen looked at him with the largest grin she could muster.

"So…erm…that was…" She stammered.

"Well worth freaking Roach out?"

"Oh shit. Bloody well forgot about him."

"That was the point." Ghost replied cheekily.

"They can't ever know, I mean…I'm…"

"I know you're a mercenary, not a prostitute. I'm well aware." She got up, dressed and gathered her rifle with the thermal scope on it. She checked the time; it was now two in the morning. She started to rush off. "See you in the morning love." Ghost called out.

"I can't compromise this because of a romp in a fucking tent!" She hissed angrily, closing the tent flap behind her.

"You know you liked it!"


	5. Loose Ends

CHAPTER 5:

Mui rushed out into the darkness, barely avoiding tripping over a root of a tree. She cursed to herself and then hurried down to where the post was. She saw Roach crouching in her thermal scope. She whistled out to him. He turned round and hooted back. Mui walked over.

"Mui?" He called out to her in a loud whisper.

"It's me."

"What the bloody hell took you so long?" Roach asked. She was half an hour late.

"Sorry…erm…nature calls." She replied, avoiding his eyes. _Nature calls all right._

"Ohh…sorry…Right, well I've seen nothing but rabbits. I'm off. G'night."

"Night." Mui replied and sat down on the cold forest ground. She had a long two hours ahead of her and all she could think about was Ghost.

* * *

The night went by, Mui had ended her post and she went back into her tent to get a few more hours sleep before they got up and began the assault on the cabin. When she lay back down in her sleeping bag, she felt a protective arm grasp her waist from behind. She turned round onto her right side. Ghost was smiling at her.

"Welcome back love." He whispered.

"Get your arm off. If anyone walked in…"

"They won't. Trust me."

"Bollocks! Get your arm off me!" Ghost sighed dejectedly, pouting. Mui glared at him, slowly leaning closer until she kissed him again.

"Oh so I can't have my arm on your waist but you can kiss me? That's not fair."

"Don't push it or you won't be allowed near me again. Good night, _Simon._"

"G'night _Jen._"

* * *

_A few hours later…Day 6, 2016_

"AMBUSH! Get down! Targets left side! Left side!" Ghost yelled. They all went prone, not two seconds before the first mine went off. Suddenly, Ghost heard a hissing noise and looked up. The enemy had set off a smoke screen and were advancing towards them. He let off round after round from his ACR, taking men down with ease. They just kept coming and he threw a grenade. Suddenly, a large bang hit them; they were being fired upon by mortars.

"Come on! This way before the mortar fires again!" yelled one of the TF141. Roach, Mui and Ghost had been joined by an entire unit to take the cabin. Meanwhile Cpt. Price and Cpt. MacTavish had left them, boarding the helicopter that brought the other troops, heading towards Afghanistan in search of another place where Makarov could be hiding.

Mui ran forth, firing at one remaining soldier who was holding his knee in pain on the ground. He dropped when she shot him in the face.

"Over here!" Mui shouted, taking cover behind a large tree stump. They had just made it through the smokescreen and were now hiding from the mortar fire. Roach ran forward and Mui and Ghost followed him. They made it to a field of solar panels when Archer, one of the support sniper's voice came in over the radio.

"We got two trucks leaving the target building!"

"Don't let those trucks get away!" Ghost roared.

"Roger, firing javelin, danger close!" Archer replied.

"Get back from the road!" Ghost yelled to Roach who had attempted to take out the driver of one of the trucks. "Bloody hell, these trucks are bullet-proofed!"

* * *

Suddenly a javelin went off, hitting the first truck, sending it off the road in a large explosion.

"Moving vehicles have been neutralised." Archer said. "Be advised, we have not, I repeat we have not spotted Makarov and no one else has left the house. Those trucks may have been decoys. Over."

"Roger that, we're advancing on the house now!" Ghost replied, reloading the ACR. Mui switched the SMG to her Barrett.

"I'm going to give you sniper fire from over the hill in the bushes."

"You got a spotter?" Ghost asked worriedly.

"I don't need one. They're gonna be pretty damn busy with the house." Mui retorted, sprinting up the steep hill roughly half a mile from the house. She nestled down between two bushes and trees, throwing on a smaller version of a ghille suit. She set herself up with a grand view of the cabin. _Perfect.

* * *

_

"Clear the perimeter!" Ghost ordered. Roach began immediately shooting down oncoming enemies from the solar panel field. "Breach and clear the safe house! Go! Go!" Roach followed Ghost up to the cabin. They went to the door to the basement first. The explosive went off and Roach took point, killing the two soldiers inside, both with insanely accurate headshots. They proceeded through the house, killing soldier after soldier. They got to the second door. Planting the explosive, Roach easily took out more soldiers who had their backs turned towards him.

"Ozone, Mui, make sure no one leaves through the kitchen." Ghost ordered.

"Roger that." Mui replied from her perch. She saw two tangos headed towards the house from the solar panel field. She took them out, only using one bullet as it pierced through the neck of the first one and into the head of the other.

"Scarecrow, give me a sitrep."

"No one's leaving through the front of the basement. I got your back Roach."

"Office clear!" Ghost shouted. Roach planted the finally charge and when it exploded e took out his shot gun and blasted three men, blood and shells going everywhere.

"Basement clear! Copy basement clear!"

"Dining room clear!"

"I've got this area covered Roach, go and check the top floors." Scarecrow said reassuringly.

"All clear! Squad, regroup on me!" Ghost barked. Roach and the other men went down the front stairs into the living room of the house. "Shepherd this is Ghost, no sign of Makarov, I repeat, no sign of Makarov. Captain Price, any luck in Afghanistan?"

* * *

"Plenty…at least fifty hired guns here, but no sign of Makarov. Maybe our Intel was off." Replied Price.

"Well the quality of the Intel's about to change. This safe house's a bloody gold mine." Ghost told him anxiously.

"Copy that." General Shepherd's voice cackled to life over the radio at last. "Ghost, have your team collect everything you can for an operations playbook. Names, contacts, places, everything."

"We're already on it sir. Makarov will have nowhere to run." Ghost said. He was already one step ahead.

"That's the idea. I'm bringing the extraction force, ETA five minutes. Get that Intel. Shepherd, out."

* * *

"Roach, get on Makarov's computer and start the transfer. Ozone, you're on rear security. Mui, still covering from the boathouse hill?"

"Yes sir." She replied. She had barely spent one magazine of ammo, but her gut was telling her she'd be using a hell of a lot more very, very shortly.

"Task force, this is Price. More of Makarov's men just arrived at the bone yard…Soap, cover me. I'm gonna slot that guy over there and use his radio to tap into their comms. Ghost, we're going silent for a few minutes. Good luck up there in Russia. Price out."

"Makarov's men are gonna do whatever it takes to keep us from leaving with this Intel. We need to protect the DSM until the transfer's done." Ghost explained, taking one of the many rifles from the wall in the armoury of the house. "Defensive positions let's go!" Ghost took a point of hiding behind a table behind a couch. Roach went prone on the floor, his sights marked on the front doorway. Suddenly, the floor shook.

"What the hell was that?" Ozone asked, his voice strained with nerves.

"You've got a lot of hostiles coming in from the southeast. Recommend you switch to scoped weapons over." Archer informed them.

"Roger that! Everyone cover the field to the southeast! Move!" Ghost barked, running to the back side of the house. Mui heard the radio commotion and shifted her attention to her right. Gunfire immediately went off. She peered through her scope, easily picking off the unsuspecting Russians. The silencer also hid her position quite well and they kept running forwards, oblivious to the sniper fire.

* * *

_Five Minutes Later… _

"Roach! The transfer's complete! I'll cover the main approach while you get the DSM! Move!"

"This is Shepherd. We're almost at the LZ. What's your status, over?"

"We're on our way to the LZ! Roach, Mui let's go!" Ghost shouted as they began running out of the house towards the east of the estate. Mui gathered her things and switched back to the SMG rifle, slinging the massive sniper rifle over her back.

"Roger." She replied rushing to catch up to them.

* * *

"They're bracketing our position with mortars, keep moving but watch your back!" Ghost shouted, informing them that the next one hundred meters could kill them just before they got to the LZ. Over the ridge there were about twenty Russians standing there, waiting to be on the attack. Mui went to the far left, hiding behind a set of trees. She swapped guns again, and began quickly shooting the men down, letting Roach and Ghost get by to safety with the mega load of Intel. That Intel was the key and she wasn't gonna let some mediocre Russian stop them when they were so close. Suddenly another mortar hit a metre or two behind Roach. He collapsed, wounded.

"I've got you Roach hang on!" Ghost stumbled back, reaching down to Roach.

"I've got your backs!" Mui shouted into her radio. She shot down multiple enemies who were set on killing the pair of men.

"Thunder two one, I've popped red smoke in the tree line! Standby to engage on my mark!" A black helicopter soon arrived, its machine guns firing into the trees, mowing down enemy after enemy. Mui ran a little ahead into the next set of trees opposite where the helicopter was firing into. She saw that Ghost was helping Roach along, dragging him back slowly. Roach felt himself going in and out of consciousness, his world going from colours to black.

"Come on! Get up!" Ghost urged him up. "Get up, get up we're almost there!" Ghost let Roach lean on his shoulder. The pair started slowly moving to the LZ. The helicopter had landed thirty feet in front of them. Mui was still two hundred yards back. She started lightly jogging towards them, rifle in hand.

* * *

"Do you have the DSM?" General Shepherd asked as he stepped down the beige ramp of the helicopter. Mui looked down her scope to see what was happening.

"We've got it sir!" Ghost told him.

"Good, that's one less loose end." Shepherd replied, reaching to his holster at his side. He took out his revolver, shooting Roach first point blank.

"NOOOOOO!" Ghost roared. Mui watched from her scope in vacant horror as Shepherd shot him straight in the chest before he could even react. She felt tears well up in her eyes as she fell down prone, still watching through the scope. Shepherd grabbed the DSM off of Roach's now still body and walked back to his helicopter. A few of his men walked over and grabbed Ghost and Roach's bodies. They tossed them into a gully in the hillside, barren of any grass. Mui had moved from her position farther into the woods where she couldn't be seen. Tears welled in her eyes as she saw the completely lifeless body of Ghost land hard on the ground and then rolled down the gully slightly. She had seen where the bullet had exited, straight through to his back.

* * *

"Ghost come in, this is Price! We're under attack by Shepherd's men at the Bone yard! Soap, hold the left flank! Do not trust Shepherd! I'll say it again, DO NOT TRUST SHEPHERD!"

* * *

Mui heard Price's voice come in, but she froze in place, her mouth open, wanting to reply. She watched as Shepherd's men poured gasoline on the bodies and Shepherd lighting the fire himself with his cigar.


	6. Betrayal

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, I've been terribly busy with school, work and other creative works. So, here it is. :) **

**It's short but this will hold you over until I finish the next chapter. **

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 6:

"Ghost, Roach, and Mui! Someone bloody well come in!" Price growled again. Mui panted; her heart in her throat.

"Price…Mui here. It's too late."

"What?"

"Ghost and Roach are dead! Shepherd…he shot them point blank." She said shakily. She heard Shepherd's men hoarding past the woods. She prayed silently to whoever was listening that she would remain unseen.

"Where are you?"

"I'm hiding in the woods next to the LZ where Shepherd landed. His troops are scanning the area but I think they're leaving." She whispered.

"I'm sending a chopper in to get you the hell out of there. ETA twenty minutes. Hold on. Price out."

* * *

Mui rested, crouched on her heels. She was anxious, shaken and she felt like a fool for not taking out Shepherd after he killed Ghost and Roach. She wished she had taken the shot, even if they found her afterwards and killed her. She could have potentially saved the world from Shepherd's treachery.

Twenty minutes passed ever so slowly; Mui felt herself shaking, a possible symptom of shock. She then heard the rotating blades and hum of a helicopter in a distance. She peered out of the trees to see that Shepherd's mercenaries had been long gone and now a TF141 helicopter was landing down in almost the exact same spot. She rushed out, her M9 pistol in her hand as she approached the copter. She was paranoid, half-expecting it to be a trap, as if Shepherd knew what she saw.

* * *

"Hey, Mui, let's get a move on eh?" A man with a voice hinted with Russian called out over the roaring of the helicopter blades. "I'm Nicolai; friend of Soap and Price. You all right?" he tilted his head towards her shaky grip on her pistol. She nodded silently and buckled herself into a seat. Nicolai just shrugged and took off in a hurry.

When they arrived back at base, Nicolai had just rescued Soap and Price from an airplane grave yard. Mui was still on board, holding onto her pistol like it was her life line. Then, Soap and Priced drove on board just in time to avoid missing the plane as it took off.

"Bloody hell mate." Soap panted, turning off the engine of his Jeep and parking it in the cargo hold. The plane was already away up in the sky, far from the fight below them. Soap walked over to the few seats on the sides of the plane. He looked at Mui who seemed rather blank and to be staring off into space.

"You all right?" Soap asked, taking a seat next to her. Meanwhile, Price went and sat with Nicolai.

"No."

"You've been shot?" Soap asked worriedly.

"No, no…Shepherd killed Ghost…and Roach." She whimpered when said Simon's call-sign.

"Wait, what? Price didn't say anything about this to me."

"They went to hand him the DSM. I was a hundred yards back, when all of a sudden Shepherd took out a Magnum and shot of both of them point blank. I ducked into the cover of the woods. I could of killed him, I could have but…I couldn't move…" Jen buried her face in her hands. She didn't want to show weakness, but she couldn't control the sobs that escaped from her lips. Soap reached over and to Mui's surprise, he held her to his chest.

"It's all right. We'll figure this out. Don't you worry. I'll get Shepherd if it's the last thing I do." 


	7. This Day Is Pure Suicide

**A/N: HOLY CRAP. I apologise for taking so damn long to get this done! Man do I ever procrastinate!  
Anyway, thanks to Sendicard for just basically telling me to do it without actually doing anything. SO WITHOUT FURTHER DELAY HERE IT IS!  
**

* * *

****CHAPTER 7:

_Day 7, 2016_

The rest of the flight had been quiet. No one spoke. Even when Nicolai had landed the plane, all Price told him was that it was a one way flight. Mui and Soap soon joined him on the ground in the desert.

"Soap, Mui, I'm picking up a thermal spike. The cave must be somewhere off the edge." Price said quietly as the trio began heading in the direction he was leading them. It was desolate, and the wind was full of sand as it blew across the plains. Mui kept the distance between them close as she followed the two men. She was certain she wanted revenge just as much as Soap and Price did, if not even more so. "Hold up." Price said as they approached the edge of a cliff. "Enemy patrol, hold your fire." Mui kneeled behind them. There was a road below, a Humvee and about five or six men walking in formation. "Looks like Makarov's intel was solid. This is it." Mui also noticed through the scope of her now silenced rifle that the enemies also had dogs with them. "Good, they're splitting up. Let them separate." Price ordered. He paused to catch his breath. "This decryption code better be worth the price we paid…"  
"Oh it will…" Mui whispered back with a sinister tone to her normally calm voice as the Americans down below gave out orders.

"Let's focus on the group on the right. Take them out first." Price ordered again, going prone. Mui and Soap followed him and took aim, easily clearing out the men that were standing oblivious to the three above. "Close enough. We're going to take out the other three before they come back. Move." He began descending the side of the hill, taking careful steps to avoid tripping. Mui followed closely behind, with Soap picking up the rear.

"Come on, let's get the others." Price motioned his hand to the other men further up the road. Mui brought her rifle up to her face, aimed and fired at the same time as Soap. Soap took out the dog first with a shot to the back of its head, while she took out the two men within seconds of each other. Each had a clean headshot. "We don't have much time before they discover the bodies. Let's keep moving." Price's voice was eerily soft and quiet. The three moved up the abandoned road towards the railing.

"There's more down there…repel down." Soap said, hooking his rope to the rusty, two-inch pipe that was connected to a concrete barrier. Mui did the same.

* * *

"Go." Price ordered, taking a leap off his barrier. Mui and Soap went after him. She felt the wind against her face as they repelled down the cliff. "There are tangos down below. Kill them." Mui grabbed her knife from her boot, slowing her repel rope down so she hung just above one of the enemies. She quickly stabbed him in the neck as she covered his mouth so he wouldn't scream. She landed on her feet, feeling the other soldier fall down dead thanks to Soap. Price was already unclipping himself.

"Let's go." Price unslung his rifle from his back as he began walking into the dark cave that served as a base for Shepherd's army. Mui pulled out an ACR rifle, similar to the one she had been trained on in the SAS. They proceeded inwards, passing by crates and a computer in an alcove. "Tango up ahead. Do not engage." They ignored the one enemy before realising there was a patrol headed towards them. "To the left, now!" Price ordered, sprinting into another dark and empty space of the cave. Mui fell in close in between the two men. They waited, hearing radio chatter about losing contact with another patrol unit. The cave was explored much the same way, ducking in and out of dark corners and hiding. They occasionally took out a few men here and there when there were only two or three of them. Price hurried up a staircase, taking out a man with his knife. Mui followed, slowly reloading her gun.

* * *

"How close are we?" She asked in a whisper.

"Getting there." Soap replied. They continued onwards, into a dimly lit room with various rifles and equipment scattered around.

"Here we go." Price stated, sitting behind some cover. There was more chatter over the sound system about breaching. Mui's nerves were already shot, nothing could spook her now. She gripped her rifle, giving Soap a look. He nodded with a slight grin. She slid behind a heavy crate that left her back against the wall. They would soon have a firefight on their hands.

"Breaching, breaching!" A crash sounded from the far side of the room. Jen turned her rifle and waited for the golden moment to let it rip on them. The first three men came in, and soon died with shots to the head. Even stressed, Mui's aim never let up. The same began happening from all entrances and she soon had a lot to deal with on her hands. Soap helped out by covering the south entrance, while Price held the east. They fought off enemy after enemy, kept safe by the immense amount of crates and other objects to hide behind. Some of the soldiers had laser sights on their rifles, others threw flash-bangs. Mui at one point got hit by one, slowly getting her hearing and vision back, just in time to see Soap shooting a man who was about to knife her. It took her a moment to regain everything before she could thank him. Soap nodded, killing off more. Price had begun working his way out of the room. Mui and Soap hurried after him, providing cover fire.

They clambered out of the cave towards another outside entrance. "Grab a riot shield Soap; we need some cover to get out of here." Price ordered. Soap shouldered his gun as he lifted one of the shields from the pile.

* * *

"Repeat we have unauthorised personal on the catwalk…" came the voice on the enemy radio. Mui sighed, checking how full her magazine was.

"Provide Mui cover, I'll get rid of the resistance." Price called out to them, lying prone. Mui stepped over him and pressed herself behind Soap and his shield, firing round after round at the men ahead of them on the higher portion of the cat walk. They traveled as one unit, until there was a grenade thrown down at them.

"Fucking grenade!" Mui roared, throwing it as hard as she could back at them. "Damn bastards!" She crawled back, dodging heavy fire until she was within the safety of the shield. They kept going as Price followed them, behind by twenty or so yards. Soap went up more stairs, slamming his shield against one man while Price took out the other behind him.

"We're clear! Keep moving!" Price ordered as he ran to catch up to the other two. "We're running out of time! Let's get Shepherd, go!"

They hurried at a fast jog through another system of tunnels. Soap spotted a helicopter dropping off more men, so he cooked a grenade before tossing it and blowing them to pieces. "This way!" He shouted, taking a turn to the left. Mui went through the middle tunnel instead, flanking more troops. She kept going at a crouch, shooting as many as she could. Then, she came across a guard who was just standing there. Taking out her knife, she approached stealthily.

"This is for Ghost you bastard…" She whispered as she covered the man's mouth from behind, slitting his throat. She dropped his corpse and hurried onwards, hearing Price and Soap picking up the rear. She met up with them a few minutes later, in front of the control room.

* * *

"We've got to breach the door." Price barked, kicking at it. Soap planted the charges.

"Ready? Go!" The charge exploded. Soap shot six enemies with the AA-12 he had picked up, blood and guts everywhere. Price and Mui followed behind, picking off any stragglers.

"All units be advised. This is gold eagle. The site has been compromised." Shepherd's voice came on over the speakers. "I am executing directive one-one-six bravo. If you're still inside, your service will be honoured. Shepherd out."

"Override the door controls! Hurry!" Price yelled to Soap. Soap began the process., fiddling with the computer in the corner. "RUN!" He yelled. Mui picked up the pace, dropping the P90 she had picked up when she ran out of ammo. She could make do with the sniper rifle and pistol. Soap followed behind her as they pushed out of the cave. The place had been littered with blocks of C4.

"Keep moving! This place is going to blow!" She yelled, picking up the pace to full on sprint. She sped ahead of Price. The ceiling of the caves began crumbling as the earth beneath them shook violently. Mui nearly lost her footing at one point. Then, all of a sudden, a massive explosion happened and it all went black.


	8. End Game

CHAPTER EIGHT:

"Excalibur, this is Gold Eagle. Fire mission-target package Romeo. Danger close."

"That's within one hundred metres of your position, sir!"

"That's not a suggestion! Send it!"

"Roger, fire mission danger close."

* * *

Price's voice slowly came to Mui's ringing ears. She blinked, catching her breath. She felt Soap's presence directly beside her, his breath near the side of her face. She couldn't tell what he was saying for a moment, and then it all came flooding in as her hearing returned.

"Get down! Get down!" Mui looked up at the mouth of the cave base. Bombs were being dropped in rapid succession to the front of the base. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, up you get." Soap's soft Scottish accent whispered. Mui slowly rose to her feet, grabbing her sniper rifle off her back. Soap still had the riot shield and he gave her a form of cover while she took shot after shot. Price led the way.

They ran through the maze that was made up of sandbags, barriers, and crates. The wind had picked up, tossing sand everywhere. They got to the bottom of the hill, met by a helicopter filled with troops. Soap took care of them with one magazine of his shot gun. The trio kept moving quickly, turning left and right through the base. They cut across the area back into another cave, escaping with their lives.

* * *

_Day 7, 2016_

_18:10.27_

_Site Hotel Bravo, Afghanistan _

Price, Mui and Soap had made it down to the docks inside of the cave system. They boarded a boat in a hurry, chasing after Shepherd. They were so close to getting him that it hurt. Mui took point with Price while Soap manned the engine. They chased him through the waterways outside, dodging bullets and RPGs by mere inches. "Learn to drive the bloody thing!" Mui cursed at Soap as he nearly hit the rocks.

"Can you do any fucking better?" He roared back, ducking his head in time to miss hitting it off an overhanging cliff face.

"Shut up and focus!" Price barked, shooting down three men in quick succession. Soap sped the boat up even faster, dodging the rocks this time. Mui kept her head down, firing off shot after shot. They made it out into the open, dodging .50 caliber rounds from a scout helicopter. Soap directed the boat into a smaller area, surrounded by high rocks to the right. Mui lined up her scope with the helicopter pilot's head and shot him. The bird slowly went spiralling down into the water. "Soap, focus on driving the boat, Mui and I'll take care of the res-AH!" Price roared as they went over the edge of a waterfall.

Mui reached over, grabbing onto Price, keeping him in the boat as they went down a series of water falls. Each one nearly caused them both to fly out. They soon came within twenty metres of Shepherd's boat. "Come on!" Mui yelled, aiming down her sights. Unluckily for them, they got hitched up on another boat. Price however, easily took care of the enemies and they sped onwards, continuing the pursuit to get Shepherd.

Suddenly, an enormous helicopter rose above them. Price grabbed Mui's sniper rifle, and then took the shot, eliminating the pilot. He tried telling Soap to turn the boat around, but with the noise of the helicopter exploding behind them, he couldn't hear a thing. Mui's eyes went wide as they began floating over the edge of a gargantuan waterfall. She closed her eyes, grabbing onto something, anything to keep them together as the boat went flying over the edge.

* * *

Water. It was all around. Mui opened her eyes, holding her breath. She swam towards the light of the surface. Once she was there, she gasped for her breath, coughing, gagging a little on the salty water. She crawled onto the shore, still short of breath. She heard another set of coughing to her right. It had a masculine sound to it. She turned her head slowly, pushing her hair that had fallen loose from its hair-tie out of her face. Soap was on his hands and knees as she was. The sandstorm had really picked up, and grains of sand got into Mui's eyes. She brushed it away among the stinging and crawled over to Soap.

"Where's Price?" She mumbled.

"I…" He coughed again, spitting out salt water. "I don't know…"

"Come on, we've got to go…" Mui stood to her feet, pulling on Soap's shoulders. He too rose up, leaning on her. He pulled out his knife and they stumbled across the desert slowly, keeping their heads down out of the wind. There was an American straggler, crawling across the desert floor, with hardly any life in him. Soap quickly killed him. They continued pushing across the dry arid land. "Keep going…we're…we're almost there." Mui looked up to see a shape of something in the near distance. She led Soap towards it.

* * *

They drew closer and realised it was the wreckage of the helicopter. Again, another survivor was laying there. Soap killed him as well. They pressed on, both hardly being able to stand upright. Suddenly, General Shepherd himself came running past them. Mui took a swipe at him, but missed in her dizzy state. They began jogging after him. For a moment, they lost him in the fog of the sand storm, but then heard him coughing ahead of them. Soap let go of Mui and went after him again. Mui watched them struggle, and Shepherd slammed his head down on the car he was leaning on. Soap fell down on his back, semi-unconscious. Shepherd took out a knife and buried it deep within the Scotsman's chest, blood pouring out of it. Mui made a move for him, throwing her knife hard. It merely scraped his arm. He took it out of the frame of the car. She went to charge him, punching him in the face. He grabbed her fist, and then he stabbed her own knife into her right shoulder, a little below the collarbone and a little higher than her breast. She fell over as he pulled it out of her, hand clutching the wound. She panted hard, watching Shepherd take off. Her world went black.

When Mui opened her eyes again, she was dizzy, probably from blood loss. Soap also seemed to be there, somewhat.

"Five years ago, I lost thirty-thousand men in the blink of an eye. And the world just fuckin' watched." Shepherd's cold toned voice wavered in and out of Mui's ears. Her eyes were held half closed as she felt blood dripping out of her vest and down the front of her. She weakly held up her left hand. It was soaked in bright red blood. She opened her eyes more. Shepherd was standing above both her and Soap, holding the same magnum that he killed Ghost and Roach with. "Tomorrow, there will be no shortage of volunteers, no shortage of patriots. I know you understand." He finished putting in a new clip into the magnum and held in front of him, poised to shoot.

* * *

A shot went off, but Mui heard Shepherd yell out in surprise. Then she heard something fall to the ground. She tried to lift her head, but couldn't. She heard two men struggling, then a gun kicked out of a hand. She had to put her hand back over her stab wound, else she would bleed out. She wondered if Soap was still alive.

"S-Soap?" She called out meekly. No reply. "Dammit…"

Then Mui felt him move beside her. He was alive. He kept crawling ever so slowly and it took her a moment to realise what was happening. Price had come back and was fighting Shepherd. Soap was going for the gun. Mui tried to roll onto her side. She was successful, though it came with masses of pain. She grunted, watching Soap go by. Suddenly, Price was thrown to the ground. Just as Soap had reached the gun, Shepherd kicked it away, and kicked Soap to the head. Mui watched in pain, wishing she hadn't thrown her knife away. She didn't know if her M9 was still functioning after being submersed. But, she figured it was worth a try. She took it out of its holster and tried to load it and fire it. Click-click. Nothing, it was rendered useless. She tossed it in Shepherd's direction the best she could. It hit flesh, but didn't do any good. She kept watching Price struggle with the general, down to throwing punches and kicks now. She didn't know if she was going to make it out of this alive, but she had to try with all that she had left.

* * *

Mui rolled over again, lying on her back. "Soap?" She looked over at his body. "Soap!" He lifted his head. She saw the knife sticking out of his chest, and got an idea. "Use the knife!"

Soap nodded, and slowly began pulling the thing out of his chest cavity. Every centimetre it caused him immense pain, but he knew the mercenary was right. It was the only chance they had of killing Shepherd once and for all. He grunted with pain until the thing was out. He twirled it around in his fingers and took aim. Shepherd was on top of Price, punching the hell out of him. Soap took aim, and threw it. Shepherd just happened to look up as the blade hurled towards his face. He had no time to react and the blade stuck right into his eye, killing him instantly.

Mui looked at the two men, unsure if either was still alive. She doubted if she'd still be alive after this. She felt like her life was draining out of her body slowly with the desert wind. Once more, her eyes closed, her world going pitch black.


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue:

Jennifer Mui felt something rip open the top part of her fatigues and plaster some kind of material over her shoulder. She was still going in and out of consciousness. She heard movement. A helicopter. Another set of footsteps. She felt more pressure on her chest. At last, she managed to open her eyes. Price was standing over her. "Come on, up you get." He slid an arm behind her and helped her to her feet. There was a man by the helicopter.

"Nicolai, I thought I told you this was a one way trip."

"Looks like it still is." The Russian replied. He had already secured Soap inside the chopper. Nicolai helped Price get Mui in as well. "They'll be coming for us soon. Look, I know a place where we can go."

* * *

The helicopter ride wasn't too long. Turns out, Nicolai's place was a hide out on the Russian border. He had a lot of 'friends in high places'. Soap and Mui were taken to the medical wing to be patched up. Both required surgery to repair what damage Shepherd had caused. Once that was over with, Mui woke up, not too sure where she was. She tried sitting up, and felt a hand reach over and push her back down.

"Wouldn't try that…hurts like a bitch." Soap chuckled. She looked over at him.

"I take it you did that already?"

"Ha, yeah…not fun…look, what you did for us…we can't ever thank you enough…and telling me about the knife…"

"You know Soap, us mercs, we're resourceful." She coughed, wincing in pain. "We make do with what we have." Her voice came out strained.

"Hey, save your breath. I get it…and call me John." Mui looked up at his bright eyes. She held out a hand.

* * *

"Call me Jennifer then." He shook her hand gently.

"Did you ever serve in the SAS?"

"I did…for five years." Soap looked at her with a smile.

"Who dares…"

"Wins." Jen finished the slogan. "So many memories."

"What made you want to be a mercenary anyway?"

"It was a few things. I had joined MI6 after being in the army and I was there for a while. The pay wasn't sufficient for me. So I left and just decided that, enough was enough. Being a merc…I loved the freedom, the ability to feel like you're on top of the world and unconquerable…bloody fantastic." Soap laughed, leaning on his elbow in his bed.

"Mui…I uh…I've got your pay cheque here." Cpt. Price walked into the room, fiddling with an envelope between his fingers. He set it down in her lap.

"And the other great thing about it is…" Jen said, smiling brightly to Soap. "The pay-cheque."


End file.
